ZOM: Aim For The Head
by NappoDapler
Summary: It was typical really. Long foreseen by the sick and twisted minds of Hollywood horror specialists, but the thing was; it was stage blood before it became real. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Day I: Outbreak

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Reborn or any of its characters. This is purely fan made. Neither do I own the song Justice and Mercy by Flyleaf._

_This takes place after the Representative battles. Assuming everyone has come to terms with what ever secret was revealed._

**Summary:**_ It was typical really. Long foreseen by the sick and twisted minds of Hollywood horror specialists, but the thing was; it was stage blood before it became real. Now, the world states: that the human race is becoming extinct, a fact. Will you be a survivor or will you join the growing numbers of the undead._

* * *

**Z.O.M: Aim for the Head**

_Day I: Outbreak_

"_Blood in our hearts, blood on our hands.  
We're human, we reason,  
We're breathing, protecting.  
You're living and dying, surviving, we're trying.  
To breathe in safety.  
Come home safely." _

**Hibari's P.O.V:**

It was chaos and undisciplined. Messy.

And it needed to be punished. Fixed.

These '_Humans_', if you could still call them that, were completely out of mind, acting like savaged beasts. Out of the corner of my eye I see another member of the committee go down as I bashed skull with metal, breaking it. The body goes limp, but my mind is already on the bloody girl wearing a Namimori uniform charging at me. She goes down seconds later as well.

It's repetitive but completely necessary as there are still those who are alive screaming for help and as the chairman of the Discipline Committee of Namimori Middle School I have an obligation to protect the school and those who attend from any life threat even if some of those threats are former students.

I look out at the courtyard of my school, at the multiple bodies littering the floor. Blood, internal organs, brain matter all are scattered about dirtying Namimori in the most disgusting way.

"Hibari-san!" I turn to see Kusakabe running in my direction. "We got all those we could into the committee common room. What now?" He asked.

I stabbed a boy that was creeping up behind right in the eye with the tip of my left tonfa before speaking. "Make sure all doors are locked, no one leaves that room, also make sure no one is bitten if they are… kill them."

Kusakabe flinched at my last statement but I couldn't bother with it at the moment. One thing I learned while fighting off this crowd of cannibals was if it bit or scratched a victum, in other words killed, a few moments later that person will join in on the killing spree as well. It was despicable.

"Hai, Hibari-san. What of you?"

"I'll be there in a short while." With that I ran off toward a large crowd of those 'things' that were surrounding two people. I jumped into the center of the circle immediately noticing the faces of the individuals. Herbivorous. Of course they would survive this.

Yamamoto Takeshi was standing in front of a blood covered shocked Sawada Tsunayoshi with a bloody baseball bat held firmly within his grasp ready to swing at the very next attack. Sensing my approach Yamamoto Takeshi raised his bat toward me but stopped mid-swing. "Hibari?" He said slightly startled.

"To the common room." Was all I said before starting to clear a path back towards the school. Yamamoto batting away while dragging a unresponsive Tsunayoshi behind him.

Once successfully making it to the reception room, I locked the door and barricaded it with one of the chairs. Turning to face the room, I took in the faces of the still living.

The schools Doctor stood off a wall, Shamal I believe was his name. On one of the couches sat that one eyed eye-patch girl, Chrome Dokuro, next to her sat Kyoko Sasagawa who was sobbing in to Kurokawa Hana's shoulder while Sasagawa Ryouhi sat on the arm of the couch looking away. And of course Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi who sat on the other couch and Kusakabe Tetsuya who sat in an empty chair. The silence was deafening and awkward.

Yamamoto Takeshi was the one to break it. "Doctor Shamal could you please take a look at Tsuna, he hasn't said or done anything since this all started." He sounded worried.

Doctor Shamal turned to face him then turned to Tsuna and took in the blood, his glazed over eyes and blank stare. "He's just in shock; his mind probable put it up as a defense mechanism. Either way I don't treat boys and there's nothing I can do for him anyway, hopefully he'll snap out of it."

Yamamoto frowned at the doctor while Chrome walked over to Tsunayoshi and held his hand in hers. "…Boss..."

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**-OUTBREAK-  
**

* * *

_**Mukuro's P.O.V:**_

It was literally something out of a Horror Movie.

I had to be dreaming, a nightmare.

Because there was no way a ten year old girl to my left was eating the insides of a man or the group of teenage boys to my right was comping on a helpless little old lady.

But as I stabbed yet another zombie, cause really what else could they be, and felt the blood gush out and splatter me, I knew this wasn't a dream and I was not sleeping. I had gotten separated from Ken, Flan and M.M. Chikusa was still in my sight defending some girl with brown hair tied in a pony-tail wearing some sort of school uniform.

I was busy myself defending some woman with two kids (luckily passed out due to shock). I had run into them when the screaming and running had started. She begged me to help them; there was something familiar about the look in her eye that I decided 'why not'. With so much of the human race dying, the more salvaged the better chance we have at surviving.

I slashed a couple more corpses to make a clearing and grabbed the woman's hand and darted toward Chikusa, I yelled. "Let's get inside that building there!" I pointed to some sort of business type of building that went up pretty high. Chikusa nodded and grabbed the girl behind him and ran as well.

Getting inside the building and making sure the front doors were closed and locked we took the elevator to the top floor where I activated the break on the elevator and barricaded the stairwell with a desk, with the help of Chikusa. Then I ushered everyone into the break room I closed and locked the door.

Finally able to somewhat relax; I leaned against the door and slide down. I was covered in blood… I felt disgusting. Looking up I saw everyone else was to, well except the two children, the woman protected them well from that. Finally able to take a good look at her she had chin length brown hair and large brown eyes to match, the children in her arms were odd… one had an afro bigger than his head with what looked like horns sticking out and he was wearing a cow jump suit. The other one had a huge head with a patch of breaded hair and she wore what seemed like a Chinese martial art outfit. I glanced over at Chikusa who had the school girl clinging to him for dear life, her head buried in his shoulder, Chikusa was of course unamused but he didn't push her off either.

I got up off the floor and walked to the woman. I sat down next to her at the small table in the center of the room. "Are you hurt?" I ask. She shakes her head no. I frown; perhaps she's in shock as well. "I'm Mukuro Rokudo. What's your name?"

She looks up at me with a worried expression but it quickly turns into a strained smile sort of face. "Nana… Sawada, Nana."

All I can think is… 'oh dear'

* * *

**-OUTBREAK-  
**

* * *

_**Gokudera's P.O.V:**_

'Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!'

This was not happening. This could NOT be happening.

But it was… Fuck my life.

I kicked another one of the man-eaters in the head, hearing the skull crack easily with the force I used. I looked over my shoulder to see if Shouichi Irie was still with me. He was, but he was freaked out, if his face was any indication. We had met in the middle of the chaos while I was running late to school, of all the days to be late. It just had to be today. We were heading toward the school but got side tracked by the horde of zom-ba-fied humans and were now forced to head down Namimori's market street.

As I was turning back to face forward again I ran hard in to something and nearly fell. Ready to smash another head in, I braced myself. Only to come face to face with a one Joshima Ken. "Joshima!" I exclaim surprised.

He blinks "Gokudera Hayato, right?" I nod at his question putting our differences aside as Shouichi comes up behind us, panting for air.

"Sorry to break this reunion up… But…" Shouichi trails off while pointing a finger behind him where a bunch of those things here hobbling right for us.

"We need to find somewhere to hide and hold off the first wave of whatever this is." I say and the others nod in acceptance.

We managed to get in to an American Diner. We lock the doors and close the blinds, then head to the kitchen and settle down in one of the storage rooms. "We should be safe here for now." I say. I look at the other two. "So, Joshima where's the rest of you?" I was referring to his comrades.

"Lost them in the fray and you? Byon."

"I was running late to school, so I don't know where they are." I sighed, I was really worried and I could tell the others were too. The room was heavy with it.

"I hope the others are okay." Shouichi said as he held his knees close.

'_10__th __, Yamamoto… Please be alright, I don't know what I'd do if either of you died.'  
_

* * *

**-OUTBREAK-  
**

* * *

Bianchi P.O.V:

It wasn't long after Nana had left with Lambo and I-pin that I heard the screams. I was taking Fuuta's temperature, he's been under the weather lately. I was about to go check out what all the commotion was when Reborn came through the window with a sour expression on his face. "Get Fuuta and yourself to Nana's bedroom and lock the door, don't ask questions just do it."

I nod my head and pick Fuuta up to do what I was told. I settle Fuuta down on Nana's bed and go to lock the door. I wait huddled with Fuuta for Reborn to come back. The screams and yelling from outside were disturbing. Suddenly there was banging form downstairs, the front door. Fuuta moved closer and I held tighter. "What's going on Bianchi-nee-san?"

"I don't know…" I answer, I'm worried. Startled by a knock on the door I ask, "Who is it?"

"It's me, open up." It was Reborn's voice. I slowly got up and opened the door to see not only Reborn but two other people as well. One I recognized as the red head girl I once defeated at Kokuyou Land. The other was a small boy with an over grown apple on his head who looked frightened, I didn't recognize him though. They walked in and I locked the door once again.

"This is M.M and Fran, they are acquaintances of Rokudo Mukuro." Reborn supplied.

I nod. "What in the world is going on out there Reborn?" I ask a little anxious to know why to comrades of Rokudo Mukuro were in the Sawada household. Reborn looked over at Fuuta, he seemed unsure if he should say. M.M caught the motion and took Fran with her to distract Fuuta. "Reborn?"

"It's a massive epidemic. People are dying and coming back attacking those still living." Reborn answered bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say. People are eating other people."

My eyes widened. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know the answer to that question, but the best thing we can do for now is stay quit and stay hidden."

'_Nana… Hayato… Tsuna… everyone, please be safe.' _

* * *

**A/N:** _Well there's Chapter one. Hope it was okay. This was made completely on a whim and my desire to write a zombie/apocalyptic story with Reborn characters. It's funny 'cause if you've read the recent chapter, the last page, it totally shocked me because I was writing this very chapter before I read it and the day it came out… Weird… someone is trying to tell me something. xD Anyway a WARNING now, people WILL DIE, I repeat WILL DIE! I know I'm horrible! I've always hated character deaths but for this story to WORK, some of our beloved characters are going to have to pass on to the other side. There are just too many characters in Reborn to keep track of and write an apocalyptic story line when civilization is becoming extinct at the same time. So there for people are going to die. I hope that doesn't deter you from reading, I assure you not everyone is going to die; some are safe for the whole story! But I'm not ganna say who, I want it to be ALL A BIG SURPRISE!(Until next chapter anyway. xD) Some of the pairings will be shounen-ai, so watch out some of you who don't like that, but there will also be boyXgirl pairings too. I think that's everything… I'm not sure… anyway REVIEW PLEASE! It will be most appreciated!_


	2. Day II: We're Calling Out

**Disclaimer:** _No I don't own KHR, I just like to manipulate the characters. *laughs evilly*I also don't own Justice and Mercy by Flyleaf or Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO._

**IMPORTANT: _I forgot to mention this last chapter but the curse of the rainbow has been lifted and all former Arcobaleno are in their normal adult forms. Though they aren't as cute they are cooler! Also review replies are at the bottom. _**

* * *

**Z.O.M: Aim for the Head  
**_Day II: We're Calling Out_

"_We can't be oblivious  
We are not ignorant"_

* * *

**Group 1**

It was long after mid-night when the screaming finally stopped, replaced with haunting moans of walking corpses. The quietness that filled the committee room was deafening. The occupants were disturbed by the realization that many of those very corpses walking around were people they once knew. Friends, peers, neighbors, people of the day to day routines. It was earth shattering.

Chrome was still holding Tsuna's hand in hers, trying to rouse him from his stupor. So far it has been unsuccessful. She was really worried for her Boss, but even more so for Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa. She had tried to get through to them using Yamamoto Takeshi's Phone but the line kept saying that the service was unavailable because of the high demand of calls. Chrome had then tried texting but the message always failed to send. Though it didn't stop her from continuing to try.

She looked around at the sullen faces of the others. Kyoko had stopped crying some time ago and had then promptly fallen asleep in Hana's lap. Ryouhi sat himself on the floor next to his sister on the sofa and the doctor took up the arm chair in between the two couches. Kusakabe and Hibari had left a while ago to check the school doors and make sure they were locked, kill anyone undead as well as scavenge for food in the cafeteria. Yamamoto still sat beside Tsuna, deep in thought.

The sudden knock on the door startled those awake. Yamamoto snapped out of it first and went to open the door for Hibari and Kusakaba who was holding a tray of assorted food. He set the tray of food on the small table in between the couches. No one touched the food.

Hibari walked toward the windows of the room, curtains drawn closed. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number he memorized, only to get the same response he's been getting for the past couple of hours. _'Due to a high caller demand, we are unable to connect yo-' _He ended the call, frustrated. He was trying to find out if anymore survivors were out there, but the damn phone lines wouldn't patch him through. Gently pulling the window curtain to peek outside, Hibari inwardly recoiled at the sight. Bodies of students to teachers were haphazardly strewn across the front of the school building. It angered Hibari that his school was soiled in such a disgusting way, but he also knew that there wasn't really anything he could do about it now.

There was clearly something wrong with this whole picture and there was no way of knowing, what with the way it turned out, if it was fixable. Though Hibari would be damned if he didn't give it a shot, there was no such thing as giving up in his mind.

_['When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

I'm sexy and I know it-']

The sudden sound of music made very one jump and look around for the source. Eventually all eyes were on the Doctor who was fumbling to answer his phone where the obnoxious ringtone was playing from.(Sweatdrop) Finally able to answer it, Doctor Shamal attentively answered the call, "Hello…?

"_Chaos, 'bout time you picked up, I've been calling for hours." _The voice at the other end was unmistakable.

"Reborn!"

The sudden announcement of the famous baby's name drew everyone's attention, including Kyoko who had awoken form the noise, to the phone call. Doctor Shamal put the phone on speaker so that everyone could hear.

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm at the school, along with Yamamoto, Tsuna, Chrome-chan, Hana-Chan, Kyoko-chan, Ryouhi, Kusakabe Tetsuya and Hibari Kyoya."

"_Where is Gokudera?"_

This time Yamamoto spoke, "I'm not sure, he didn't show up at mine and Tsuna's usual meeting spot for school. Also… Tsuna seems to be in shock from what Doctor Shamal told me."

"_Hmm, I see…" _Everyone could practecly feel Reborn's eyes narrow._ "Bianchi and Fuuta are here with me along with M.M and Fran."_

"M.M and Fran?" Yamamoto exclaimed surprised.

"_I ran in to them outside the house running from those things."_

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked, worried what the answer would be.

There were some muffled voices on the other end before Reborn answered again.

"_Not sure, M.M said that she and Fran were separated from him along with Ken and Chikusa. She's been trying to reach one of them but so far no luck."_

Chrome's shoulders sunk, those around he gave her a sympathetic look, minus Hibari who only glared at the knowledge.

To the surprise of everyone Kyoko spoke up "You said Bianchi and Fuuta, but what about…? She trailed off, turning her gaze on to Tsuna. Chrome felt his hand twitch.

"…_I don't know… Nana was taking Lambo and I-pin shopping when it had started. I'm not sure where they are."_

Everyone turned to face Tsuna but his face was as blank as before. Chrome squeezed his hand in a way to comfort him but it was ignored.

"Reborn… what is going on to the extreme?" Ryouhi spoke his usual catch phrase though it lacked its normal enthusiasm.

"_An epidemic, viral infection, contagious disease, the apocalypse call it what you want, but if you're asking for details or how this started, I haven't the slightest clue." _

That information deflated a lot of people in the room; Reborn always knew everything… didn't he?

"_Yamamoto, Ryouhi, Hibari!"_ Reborn addressed the three guardians. _"You three are responsible for the people around you. They are going to look to you for guidance, protection and safety. I know it's a big responsibility and that some of you don't want to do it, but this isn't the time to be selfish. I'm positive that whatever this is, has already taken out half of Japans population if not more. The people standing around you are all you have left right now. Don't forget that." _

A thoughtful and determined air surrounded the three who were addressed.

"Don't worry Reborn-san, we'll protect everyone." Yamamoto announced with confidence.

Ryouhi agreed, "Yeah! To the extreme!" He grabbed Kyoko's hand and squeezed it, smiling. She smiled back.

The others then turned to look at Hibari who just shrugged his shoulders in a 'whatever' manner; he wasn't going to say it out loud if that's what they wanted. He wouldn't even say it on his death bed.

"_Good. Oh, and make sure that idiot doctor stays alive. We are going to need his medical brain to figure_ _out a cure." _

Shamal grunted for having to work on something that would inevitably help male's as well. "So what now?"

"_We should stay put for now. I don't think it's safe to move everyone to one location just yet."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes, and make sure you stay very quit, these things seem to react to sound."_ With that the line went dead.

* * *

**-WE'RE CALLING OUT-**

* * *

**Group 4**

After ending the call with Shamal and the others, Reborn quickly started dialing the number of Gokudera but found that the line was busy. Frowning he ended the call thinking it was another glitch in the power lines. With a sigh he turned his head to Bianchi who was attending to Fuuta who still had a fever.

Walking over to her he spoke, "The others are safe at the school, Chrome is there with them too." He said looking at the other two occupants.

"Hmph, that stupid girl. That's surprising. I was sure she would have been one of the first to go."M.M sounded disappointed.

"Oi, Nee-san you only say that 'cause your jealous that she's cuter than you." That earned Fran a smack on his apple.

"What did you say you little brat." M.M hissed out.

"Hush you two. As I was saying they're safe. Though Bianchi, I'm sorry to say Gokudera is not with them, his whereabouts are unknown."

"He's alive… Hayato is strong, he's still alive." There was no doubt in her words.

* * *

**-WE'RE CALLING OUT-**

* * *

**Group 3**

Gokudera sneezed… again. Normally he would think someone was talking about him, but with the way things were he somehow doubted it. The three of them, meaning him, Joshima Ken and Shouichi Irie had been trying to get though to people and family members for hours using just one phone. Shouichi's phone had fallen out during the chaos and so had Ken's, leaving them with only Gokudera's phone, which by some miracle was still in his pocket. But so far no one had gotten through to anyone and that had made the three party members quite depressed.

Currently Ken had the phone.

"This fucking sucks." Ken was about fed up with not being able to make any sort of communication with the others. He'd been redialing and redialing, but nothing came of it. It was maddening not being able to know if the people you considered as framily were alive or… dead.

"Do you think we're the only ones left?" Shouichi questioned. He'd been unable to reach his mother or sister. He refused to admit they were dead but deep down he knew they were. It was a feeling that made him sick in the stomach.

"Of course not… don't say such stupid things." Gokudera was not about to have a pity party even if Three was company. He didn't know how to comfort anyways. All of a sudden Gokudera's phone was shoved in his face, looking up he saw a very disappointed Ken Joshima. "Still not working?" he asked reaching for his phone.

"No, it keeps saying the same damn thing about not being able to connect or some bullshit like that." Ken shrugged and went to sit next to Gokudera on the floor as soon as the other had taken his phone back.

Gokudera looked at his phone and noticed that Ken had tried to send a text message but it had failed to go through. Without even thinking about it Gokudera decided to send it one more time but instead of clicking the resend message his finger slipped and it called the number instead. He was about to hang up when he noticed that there was no dial tone or annoying female operator. In its place there was the blessed sound of ringing indicating the call was patched through. Bring the phone to his ears Gokudera waited with breath held and fingers crossed hoping there would be someone, anyone on the other end of the line.

"_Hello?"_

That one word was enough for Gokudera to exhale with relief. He motioned the others to silently tell them that he was speaking with someone. With hope, they scooted closer.

"_Hello?"_ the voice came again and Gokudera realized he hadn't answered.

"Hi… umm who is this?" Gokudera mentally smacked himself for sounding so unsure and stupid.

"_Shouldn't that be my question, you're the one calling me."_

"Ugh! I don't have time for who should do this and who should do that! Just tell me who you are!" Gokudera never did have a hold on his temper.

"_Oya,oya is that anyway to speak to someone you don't know?" _

Then it clicked. Gokudera knew exactly who this was, but of course it was the one person Ken had been trying to get a hold this entire time. How could he have been so blindsided. With a surprised exclamation Gokudera sounded out one name. "Mukuro!"

Ken's eyes widened and he was on the verge of snatching the phone from the storm guardians hands, but restrained himself.

"_Oya? You know my name?"_

"Of course I do, it's me! Gokudera Hayato."

"_Vongola's storm guardian…"_

"Yes and I have Ken Joshima and Shouichi Irie with me too."

"_Ken? So he's still alive that's good to hear."_

"Yeah he said hi. Now where are you?" It wasn't time for mindless pleasantries.

"_I am in a building called IGM Pharma along with Chikusa, a one Sawada Nana, I-pin and Lambo and a Girl named Haru Miaru." _

"You have the Tenths mother with you along with the two brats and stupid girl!"

"_If that's how you refer to them… then yes. But enough of that where are the three of you?"_

"Us? Where cramped in a storage room in an American diner, I think it's called Jenny's Diner… wait you said IGM Phama, that's right down the street from where we are."

"…_do you think you could make it?"_ There was a hint of hesitance in Mukuro's voice.

Gokudera looked at the others. It was only the three of them, him and Ken knew how to fight and all three of them knew how to run. All they need to do was run. They could do it. "Yes, we can make."

"_Okay, we'll be waiting for you."_

After making arrangements the conversation ended and silence took its place.

* * *

**-WE'RE CALLING OUT-**

* * *

**Group 2**

Mukuro hung up his phone with a sigh. It was agreed that Gokudera Hayato, Ken, and Shouichi Irie would make a break for their location early morning. He had to make sure they were ready for them and that included making sure the front of the building was clear for passage. No doubt ex-employee's were hobbling around just outside.

"Who was it?" Chikusa asked from across the table. They had all settled down, making idle chit-chat to pass time and tension when Mukuro's phone had rung.

"Gokudera Hayato, he along with Ken and a Shouichi Irie are in a diner just down the street from here."

"Ken is alive!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Yes and they plan on making their way to us early morning."

Haru gasped. "Is that safe?"

"…What part of any of this is safe?" Chikusa muttered earning a half-hearted glare from Haru.

"That's beside the point, they would have to get out of there sooner or later, it's unsafe and vulnerable. It's best they do it now, while they have the guts and energy to do so." Although Mukuro said this he was still a bit uncertain.

"I think Mukuro-kun is right. They would be far more safer here with us." The others all looked surprised at Nana who had spoken. She had a calm determination air around her but if you looked closer her eye's showed her worry.

Mukuro ran a hand through his hair, as frustrating as this was there was no point trying to decide something that… well was already decided. The more they all tried to think about it the more doubt would inch in to their minds. Throwing caution to the wind Mukuro stood up and looked to Chikusa, "You and I need to make a clear path for them."

Chikusa nodded and got up as well.

"The rest of you stay here, we'll be back by ten at the latest, hopefully with three more mouths to feed." Mukuro smiled at them then turned and walked out the door with Chikusa right behind him.

Dawn would be breaking soon.

* * *

_[**WE'RE CALLING OUT**, _

_we've told our lies… _

_Now give us blood_

_ as you watch yourself die.]_

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay! Another chapter. Regrettably it was uneventful. But I needed this chapter in order to move forward. The next chapter is going to be more eventful and guess what? Somebody dies! Gah! Why am I suddenly so happy about that? Something's wrong with me, this story is effecting me… anyway the next chapter should be out sooner than when this one came out because it's the weekend! And that means more time to write and for my imagination to go berserk! YAY! _

_**Now without further ado! **_

**Review Replies:**

**Shikketsu: **_I did update see! *points above*Thanks for reviewing! _

**Cherry-blossom Showers: **_Me too! But I can never find any on ff. I know, I know, character deaths are the worst enemies ever! But I'm glad you understand my reasoning, it helps put me at ease and not feel so bad… I hope I don't kill any of your fav charcters and I'm sorry if I do! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review!_

**SakuraXChiyoko**: _Interesting that you find it interesting. xD And your right this type of story is hard to find for KHR. So that's why I came up with this brilliant plan to make one myself for both our benefits! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Souls of The World: **_Please don't scream… I don't think my ears can take it… Well I don't know who your favorite characters are so I can't guarantee that they'll live or die… so… please don't kill me if that ends up happening. But over all I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the luck and thanks for the review!_

**Those who favorite/alerted either me or the story**_: Latui, One of Yesterday, SakuraXChiyoko, Cherry-blossom Showers, Shikketsu, Souls of The World. _

_Thanks a bunch! Till next time!_

_*Runs off to right 3__rd__ chapter!*_


	3. Day II: Risk vs Caution

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own KHR, even if I did try to sue Akira Amano for it… I even tried bribery. I also do not own Justice and Mercy by Flyleaf, however the story line is mine so please don't steal. It's not nice!_

_**Important**__: I decided to move the review replies to the top, cause I figured you wanted to read them before you read the next chapter and not after where the purpose died… whatever was I thinking. *Facepalm* _

_**Review replies:**_

_**Light versus Dark**__: Hugs you! Yay! I love stalkers! Thanks! _

_**SakuraXChiyoko**__: Your second review made me laugh! xD You and me both, character deaths suck but are sometimes necessary. Thanks. And yes doctor Shamal will always be there to let the ladys know he's sexy and he knows it. xD Thanks for reviewing again and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

_**JayJayXiao**__: Well, I will inform you on this JayJayXiao, that rating you see shaped like a T could very well morph into an M if I so choose. xD Haha An yes romance when the world is ending is HOT! _

_**Latui**__: Your just going to have to read to find out, I'm not spoiling anything *shakes head* though that part about Xanxus is probably true, made me laugh! xD. I recommend you read my author notes at the end, it just might get you excited for the fourth chapter. _

_**Anonymous**__: I like these types of stories too. Thanks for the review._

_**Cherry-blossom Showers**__: You like my writing style? *blushes* I kinda think it dangles lifelessly over a blender, but anyway thanks that means a lot! And yes I did try to make it as real as possible. I figured that when life changing things like this happen, the most unexpected person will be by your side, at least that's what I believe I could be wrong. *shrugs* Yay! Stomachaches! Cower in pain before my suspenseful-ness! (that's not even a word… *sweat drop*) Aww, thanks for the advice about the favorite characters, I really don't want someone to murder me via verbal assault. Thanks a bunch of apples for you review! Enjoy the chapter! _

_I also want to thank all those who favorite and/or alerted either me or the story! THANK YOU!_

* * *

_**ZOM: Aim For the Head**  
_

_Day II: Risk vs. Caution _

"_Life, here sacrificed  
Someone who paid the price  
Blood in our hearts  
Blood on our hands"_

* * *

**Group 2-Mukuro's P.O.V:**

As Chikusa and I walked down the long stair case I couldn't help but think if this was a stupid idea. I mean, I've seen many zombie horror movies to know that something _always_ goes wrong with the plan and someone _always_ gets killed in the process. It was just logic as sick as it's sounded, that's just how it was. In the end I only wish for it not to be me and if it is, hope one of the others would be so kind as to hack me off before I turned a raving lunatic.

Stopping to review my train of thought, I realized that never in a million years did I think I would be having these sorts of thoughts. Zombies, the apocalypse, guts and blood, aiming for the heads of flesh eaters; it was once just acting and sticky corn syrup from overpriced stage blood. Now it was real, there was no taking off the makeup and laughing at the scene that took too many tries to shoot, there is no _'Wait, I'm not ready.'_ Or _'Hold on, let me get my stunt double.'_ You don't get more than one try; the people who die aren't going to magically come back to their senses. There's no cameras rolling and that stickiness has a foul odor and is so _much_ harder to wash out.

This isn't the future I imagined. Far from it.

Reaching the bottom of the stair well I motioned for Chikusa to hold on as I cautiously opened the door to the lobby. We hadn't checked the entire building because of its size so we weren't sure if any undead were inside from before we got here. Peeking out and not seeing any thing I nodded to Chikusa as I moved behind the reception desk. I peeked from behind the counter toward the door, I couldn't see anything… it was misty. I frowned, that makes this just a bit harder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chikusa move to one of the windows. He was looking out with narrowed eyes trying to see something, anything.

I looked at the time, it was 5:48… the sun would be rising soon and the others would be heading in our direction. I signaled Chikusa to come back and he did.

"We need a plan. I have no doubt that zombies are walking around out there and as soon as they see, hear, smell or whatever-the others or us, it's going to be chaos."

Chikusa nodded, "So what should we do?"

I had to think about it for a minute before I came up with a plan that just might work.

* * *

**-RISK VS. CAUTION-**

* * *

They moved slowly, each step a wobble of indifference but with purpose.

And with a change in the wind, a smell that brought promise to the starved, the needy, the deprived, the departed.

Cloth rustled, bones creaked, flesh flopped, and moans escaped parted dry lips. A sound of desire. A tone of desperation.

They creped ever closer to the smell.

They wanted it.

They needed it.

And they would get it.

Time.

Time was on their side.

Patience.

Because a feast would never move.

* * *

**-RISK VS. CAUTION-**

* * *

**Group 4:**

Reborn looked out the window watching as the first rays of sun started to stretch out across the sky. He would have enjoyed the sight if the light hadn't brought with it the reality, that the streets were stained with red. In all his years Reborn never thought to lay eyes on such a sight, the world so desolate. He doubted he'd ever see children playing on the street, neighbors tending their yard, or students heading to school ever again.

With a sigh he started to turn away from the window, but stopped when he saw something moving down the street. Narrowing his eyes in order to identify what it was, his eyes widened when he took in the massive shadow looming in the distance… it was heading right for them.

Reborn ran back to the bedroom where the others were. Opening the door he was greeted with yelling and a very pissed looking M.M who was bleeding from her hand.

"YOU IDIOT! What the hell gave you the stupid Idea that pushing me while I had a box of needles in my hand would be fun!" M.M screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring that they were supposed to be quit. She was learning how to sow from Bianchi just to pass the time when Fran pushed her-in his case tripped and ran into her but M.M cares little for details-making her fall along with a whole lot of needles. Now she had six needles embedded in her which she yanked out viciously and started throwing them at Fran.

"Enough." Reborn's voice cut the room silent. "I don't really care what happened. Bianchi bandage her hand it's bleeding and will attract more attention left open as we head to Namimori-chu."

"The school? I thought you said we'd wait to head there when Fuuta was better." Bianchi was taken aback by the sudden urgency in Reborns voice.

"Change of plans, we can't wait anymore. We need to leave as soon as possible. Grab what's necessary only, we leave in two minutes."

Everyone nodded not willing to argue with the Hitman and former Sun Arcobaleno and started to gather their things.

Meanwhile Reborn sent a text to those at the school, informing them of there earlier than expected arrival.

* * *

**-RISK VS. CAUTION-**

* * *

**Group 1:**

Meanwhile at Namimori middle school the group was ordered to split up and re-check all the doors and windows. Hibari thought it would be best to be safe than sorry, that and it was something productive since everyone was getting more than a little agitated from being cramped in one room for over 24 hours. So as it were everyone split up into groups. Hibari naturally went off on his own, Yamamoto went off with Doctor Shamal and Kusakabe, Ryouhi, Kyoko, and Hana went off together while Chrome stayed behind with Tsuna, not wanting to leave the boy behind by himself.

Hibari was at the front gates making sure the gates were secure and that nothing could get in unless he wanted it to.

Yamamoto's group was checking the second floor class rooms and windows.

Ryouhi's group was doing the same on the first floor. They were currently in the art room.

"How's your window Kyoko?" Hana asked as she looked at Kyoko from across the room at the windows she was checking

"It's locked and secure, Hana-chan." Kyoko smiled all the while avoiding looking out the window at what she knew to be a horrid sight of people she once knew.

"Good." Hana smiled back at her.

Ryouhi standing guard at the door, yelled back to Hana, "Hey can you check that back door behind you? Make sure it's locked to the extreme."

"Sure." Hana said while turning and walking to the door. She ignored the blood on the handle and checked the lock and sure enough it was locked. "It's locked." She announced.

"Good let's get out of here and back to the others, this was the last room wasn't it?" Kyoko asked walking to her brothers side.

"Yup." Hana replied before she remembered something. "Oh, why don't we get some art supplies and bring it back with us? That way we aren't so bored and end up strangling ourselves."

"That's a great idea Hana-chan!" Kyoko was real glad her friend thought of that, she was getting awfully tied of silently doing nothing.

"I think the supplies are in this closet over here." Hana put her hand on the closet door turning the nob, but stopping to look at Kyoko, "Kyoko, There's paper on that shelf over there." She said while pointing toward the stacks of paper on a shelf while opening the door the rest of the way.

"Okay Han-" Kyoko's eyes suddenly widened.

Confused Hana turned to fully face her, still leaving the closet door open behind her. "What? What is it Kyoko?"

A squeal escaped Kyoko's lips as she darted past Hana and into the closet.

"Kyoko?"

"Look Hana-chan! It's my ceramic piece I made last week! Isn't it adorable?" Kyoko shoved what looked like a giraffe in to Hana's face.

Hana took a step back. "Ah, yeah it's a nice giraffe."

Kyoko frowned. "It's a dog."

Sweat dropping, Hana tried to save herself. "T-that's what I meant. A dog and what a cute dog it is." Hana nodded and petted the dog for emphasis.

"Hana you're a horrible liar. Just admit it; you thought it was a giraffe." Kyoko was now pouting.

"I- well… it's just you shoved it so close and I thought…?"

"Hmm? Where's Onii-san?" Kyoko asked looking over Hana's shoulder to the now empty door way.

Hana also looked over her shoulder. "Huh, maybe he had to, you know, go." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"We're supposed to stick together, that's what Hibari-sempai said."

"Oh that guy, he's always strict with rules, you'd think every last one was shoved up his a-mmph!"

"Hana! Don't say such things. Hibari-sempai set those rules for our protection; don't insult him while he's trying to keep us safe." Kyoko finally removed her hand from Hana's mouth.

"Hai, hai. I get it, but don't you think we should go look for your brother?"

"Yeah you're right. I think there's a pair of bathrooms just down the hall. Let's go."

Hana grabbed a bucket of supplies while Kyoko took some sheets of paper, maybe they could do origami…

When they reached the bathrooms both girls could hear someone shuffling from… the girl's bathroom?

"Oh, don't tell me that idiot couldn't different a girls stick figure to a males one." Hana sighed exasperated.

Kyoko giggled. "Well, when Onii-san needs to go, he _needs_ to go."

Hana throw her hands up in the air in a shrug. "I'll get him." She handed the supplies to Kyoko and opened the bathroom door and stepped in, "Oi, moron this is the lady's bathroom, are you looking to change sex?"

Kyoko giggled again at her friends words; she couldn't wait till Hana and her brother realize their feelings for each other. It would be the best thing in the world to have Hana as her sister in law. But just as those thoughts rested in her mind an ear piercing scream reverberated throughout Namimori's corridors.

* * *

**-RISK VS. CAUTION-**

* * *

**Group 3-Gokudera's P.O.V**

The three of us stuck to the shadows of the morning, slipping in and out of alleyways. It was just a few more blocks till they reached IGM Pharma, were Mukuro and the others were waiting for them. I looked back at the others to make sure they were still good to go, both nodded and I proceeded along an array of shops avoiding stepping on any dead body or blood.

Waking up this morning I was really hoping that it had all been a dream. That I'd wake up, get ready for the day, go meet up with the tenth and that baseball idiot and go to school. Simple, clean cut everyday routine. That's how its suppose to be, but now as the world is slowly changing in to something unrecognizable it feels almost like punishment. Like humanity as a whole did something wrong and now it was being grounded for life or in this case death.

You would think that mercy would be upon us feeble creatures, but it seems Justice wants its pound of servings.

I shake my head to clear away the dark thought's, I have to stay positive, for the tenths sake and my sister, yeah even that baseball idiot. And also for the two behind me who look to me to get them to our destination alive.

Hope. Have to have hope.

We slip into an alleyway and I peek around the corner. I smirk; I can see the building up ahead. I'm about to make a break for the entrance when my eyes widen at just what is going on at the entrance.

If I believed what was going on in front of my eyes and attempted to tell you…

…you'd call me a liar.

* * *

**-RISK VS. CAUTION-**

* * *

**Group 4**

"Keep going!" Reborn shouted at the others as he shot another array of bullets, each one hitting its mark. The other's were running ahead and he could just make out the top of the school building up ahead. Just a bit longer and they'd be safe.

Reborn dodged an old lady trying to eat him and spun kicked her in the skull, he smirked at the distinct sound of bone shattering. He shot more bullets and ran to catch up with the others who had made it to the front gates of the school.

"Its locked! How are we supposed to get in!" M.M shouted a little panicked. When the small group had left the Sawada home, they were suddenly bombarded with a large crowd of zombies running right for them trying to eat their brains! To top it off one of them had grabbed her, but only managed to scratch her before Reborn put a bullet in its brains, grabbed her and told her to run. Now there only chance at safe haven has its stupid gates locked! M.M was not having the best day.

"Maybe we can climb over?" Fran said a little frantic, he was not feeling this whole zombie thing. If you thought shinigami scared him, zombies terrified him.

"The top of the fence is covered in barbed wire, no doub't Hibari's doing. He's taken precaution." Bainchi said while holding on to Fuuta in her arms.

"Bianchi nee-san, I'm scared." Fuuta mumbled. He had no idea what was going on and it scared him.

Gun shots were heard in the distance and soon after Reborn was seen running toward them. "What's going on? Why aren't you inside."

"The gates are locked, Reborn." Bianchi answered, but took a step back as the horde of zombies got nearer.

Reborn turned around and cursed under his breath, cocked his gun and aimed. He really hated zombies.

* * *

**-RISK VS. CAUTION-**

* * *

**Group 3 has joined Group 2**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Gokudera shouted at Mukuro with enough volume to have the illusionist take a step back and poke his ears.

"Could you keep it down, my ears are sensitive." Mukuro blinked at the storm guardian really not seeing what the big deal was.

"I don't care! Just answer my question! What were you thinking?"

Mukuro sighed, "Fine, I was thinking about Ken."

…-silence-…

"What?"

"M-Mukuro-sama! That's not funny!" Ken was embarrassed, if what Mukuro was saying is true… Is that really what he thought of him? "Were you really-is that true?"

Mukuro completely ignored him…

"I can't believe you. I cannot believe you" Gokudera was rubbing his forehead, shaking his head.

"Hey, I never said my plan didn't have any flaws or inconsistencies, just that it would buy us time and a distraction for however long they decided to believe it was real." Mukuro shot on his defense. It's not like he knows how to deal with zombies, their so brain dead it's near impossible to manipulate them with illusion or mind tricks. And there was no freaking way he was going to posses one of those god awful things. Gross. "Besides we're all still alive aren't we?"

Gokudera frowned but let it go as he continued walking down the hallway toward the break room the others were waiting in. He was still baffled at Mukuro's '_Brilliant_' plan. He really wondered about that guy sometimes, like how in the world does any sane person come up with this sort of thing? Earlier when Gokudera was making his way with the others toward the pharmaceutical building he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Imagine this: A bunch of zombies running around in circles chasing after a dog wearing a birthday hat and tutu carrying strings of what looked like fresh blood meat. (WTF?) Its definitely something you don't see every day and something that comes from the mind of someone who clearly had mental problems. They still had to fight off some zombies but all in all they made it out okay and unharmed. Gokudera sighed; there was no point in stressing over something that clearly wasn't going anywhere. "Whatever, let's just get back to the others."

The group of boys nodded walking to the break room… with Ken trailing behind a dejected look on his face. (Kicked puppy! xD)

* * *

**-RISK VS. CAUTION-**

* * *

**Group 1**

Kyoko dared not look inside, but her feet moved of their own accord. She could faintly hear her brother making his way toward her from the other end of the hall, but she ignored it and walked in to the bathroom. Her memory would never let her forget what she saw that day.

Hana was bleeding, she was screaming, the sound it hurt. Kyoko watched in horror as the once nice and caring gym teacher tore in to the inside of Hana's stomach, devouring her like someone starved. When she stopped screaming, Kyoko knew, she knew and it hurt. It crushed her, rapped a cord around her neck and pulled. Hungry blood shot eyes locked on to her terrified face. She watched as it stood, blood leaking out its mouth, hands dyed with red. She wanted to run, she wanted to hide… she wanted to scream.

"Kyoko!" Ryouhi burst through the door and immediately recoiled at the sight. He felt acid start to rise, but he forced himself not to throw up. Instead he let rage take over as he charged at his one time coach and slammed his fist in his face, enough so the face was pinched inward as it fell.

"H-Hana-ch-an…?" Kyoko took a step forward but was stopped by Ryouhi who was trying to get his baby sister away from her best friends body. "Hana-chan! HANA-CHAN!"

"What's going on here." The voice of Hibari Kyoya made the Sasagawa siblings turn to face the door way were he stood, none too pleased. Hibari took in the face of a guilty Ryouhi, the sobbing face of Kyoko and then the two bodies on the bathroom floor. His eyes narrowed at just who's bodies they were. "Sasagawa Ryouhi… get your sister out of here."

Ryouhi nodded and started to drag Kyoko toward the door again.

"W-wait! What are y-you to do?" She met Hibari's stare, his eye's hard. She flinched, understanding as she was pulled out of the girl's bathroom. Looking back at the bathroom her last sight of Hana Kurokawa as her face remained permanently in an agonized screaming face, coated in a layer of her own blood, art supplies and paper scattered about and a ceramic dog that really did look like a giraffe, broken on the floor.

Hibari walked over and kneeled down beside the now dead body of Kurokawa Hana. He never knew her, in fact never even talked to her, but she was his responsibility as she was a student of Namimori. He watched her as her eyes snapped open and lunged for his neck, but she never got close enough as a tonfa embedded itself in her head. Hibari slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the sink to rinse off his weapon. As soon as he was done a gunshot was herd outside. Frowning Hibari made his way toward the sound. As he headed out the bathroom he could hear the commotion of the others who no doubt came to see what happened.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, come with me. The rest of you head back to the committee room and stay there." Hibari ordered while still making his way to the front entrance of the school Yamamoto right behind him.

When they made it to the front gates they were a little more than shocked to see Reborn and the others huddled at the gate trying to get through.

"Everyone!" Yamamoto grabbed the attention of the others who's faces morphed in to relief.

"Finally! Please open this gate and let us in." Bianchi was a second away from poisoning her way through the gate.

Hibari quickly opened the gate and let them in then immediately closed and locked it again just as the zombies reached the school gates, arms out stretched in longing but never passing through.

_**[Group 4 has now joined Group 1]**_

"Well that was close. A few more seconds and we would have been zombie food." Fran said rather awkwardly.

"Is everyone okay?" Yamamoto asked everyone nodded.

"Good, then let's head in. There are things needed to be discussed." Hibari said leading everyone to the reception room.

Once there the shock and tenseness was heavy in the air.

"All right what happened? What'd we miss?" M.M stated in order to dispel the uncomfortable silence.

Hibari was the one to speak, "Kurokawa, Hana is dead." The eyes of those who didn't know widened their eyes in shock. Kyoko burst out more tears. "Her body is in the girl's bathroom on the first floor near the art room along with coach Fugiwara. Tetsuya head down there and burn the bodies and clean the bloody mess off the floor. We don't need the smell to attracted anymore unwanted attention." People were displeased with Hibari's blunt disregard for Kyoko's feelings but said nothing; it wasn't the time nor place.

"Hai, Hibari-san." Kusakabe headed toward the door to do what was ordered of him.

"Wait Tetsuya, take the doctor with you so he can get some blood samples from the bodies." Reborn said, stopping Tetsuya from leaving.

"What? Reborn!" Doctor Shamal was not pleased.

Reborn glared. "You need to get started on making a cure and this is the perfect opportunity to get samples of the virus without getting your hand bitten off. So with that said get your ass going before I drag you down there and force you to."

Doctor Shamal glared right back but headed down with Kusakabe anyway. As the two left Yamamoto asked the question that was bothering him. "So, what are you guys doing here anyway? I thought we were all supposed to stay put."

"Didn't you get my text?" Reborn asked.

"What text?"

"Figures… anyway that crowd of zombies were heading are way, I couldn't risk having them find us there and surrounding the place with no chance of escape. So we packed up and headed here, only those things are a lot faster than they look."

Yamamoto just 'oh-ed' along with everyone else. Reborn than shifted his eyes to the couch were Chrome and Tsuna sat. He walked over and took a look at his student and narrowed his eyes at the blank stare he received. With one swift movement Reborn smack the boy across the face. Chrome gasped as did Kyoko. The result… nothing. Not even a flinch of pain. Reborn frowned in disappointment. "Pathetic."

Chrome frowned and grabbed Tsuna's hand again. The act did not go unnoticed by Reborn.

"Yamamoto, what happened?" Reborn asked with all seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked nervously.

"I mean he's stained with blood, so what happened before you got to the school?" Reborn was losing patients.

Yamamoto looked to the floor with a frown. "Well we were waiting just outside Tsuna's house for Gokudera to show up, which was odd to begin with because he's usually there before even Tsuna is, but anyway…"

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Let's wait a few more minutes. I'm sure he just accidently overslept." Tsuna said smiling up at Yamamoto. _

"_Haha, yeah. No doubt he'll apologized to you in a dramatic way." Yamamoto laughed loudly, Tsuna sweat dropped but laughed along with him._

_Footsteps could be heard making their way around the corner at a break neck pace. _

"_Here that Tsuna? Here he comes now." _

_They both turned to greet there friend but it wasn't Gokudera running up to then with such speed. It was __Kensuke Mochida. He had a horrified look on his face as he ran right in to Tsuna, the both of them falling to the floor. _

"_Tsuna! Mochida! Are you both alright?" Yamamoto asked bending to help them up but stopped when he noticed Mochida bleeding from what looked like a bite mark. "Hey you're arm is bleeding."_

"_Help! You've got to help me!" Mochida screamed as he grabbed Tsuna by the forearms and shook him."Please help me, there trying to kill me!"_

_Yamamoto's eyes widened then narrowed. "Who's trying to kill you?"_

"_THEM!" Mochida yelled and pointed to where he had come from. A large group of zombies were running right toward them. "Run! Run for your lives!" With that Mochida sprinted down the road. Yamamoto didn't think twice as he lifted Tsuna off the ground and ran. But as they ran to catch up with Mochida he suddenly made a u-turn back toward them, another group right behind him. _

_Yamamoto stopped mid-way as both groups slowly started to surround them. Yamamoto looked at the wall that leads in to someone else's yard and dragged the other two toward it. He jumped up on the ledge and reached out to lift Tsuna up, he was lifting Mochida up when the other was grabbed by the leg. Yamamoto was forced to let go or risk falling as well but Mochida had snagged Tsuna's leg and stated pulling him down all the while screaming._

"_Don't let go! Please don't let me die!"_

_Yamamoto held on to Tsuna from the ledge and tried to lift them back up, but by then Mochida was being torn apart, his blood splattered on Tsuna's school uniform. Tsuna stared in horror as Mochida's grip finally loosened and Yamamoto lifted him the rest of the way._

_Tsuna didn't say a word after. _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"…And that's what happened. I guess the shock of watching someone die so dreadfully, left him stunned."

The room went silent, taking in the information.

"…Boss…"

"I see… well, for now there's nothing we can do. Let him be." Reborn shrugged not in the mood to deal with shocked boys and depressing out comes.

Suddenly the phone in Chrome's hand beeped twice, letting them all know they had new message. Chrome hesitated a moment before opening the phone and read out loud.

_[UNKNOWN #]_

_[Text: Who are you? Why do you keep calling me?]_

The room frowned. "Answer back and tell them that you will inform them of your name if they promise to tell you who they are." Reborn instructed.

Chrome nodded and sent the message.

_Chrome: [Text: I will tell you my name if you agree to give yours in return.]_

A moment passed before another message appeared.

_[Text: A negotiator I see. Very well, but I think it's much more polite to introduce one's self first. After all you were trying to contact me first; I merely answered your plight.] _

Chrome looked up at Reborn who nodded.

_Chrome: [My name is Chrome Dokuro. What is yours?]_

_[Text: Chrome-no Nagi, you should already know who I am.]_

Chrome gasped making everyone in the room tense and uneasy.

"What? What did they say?"

In a breathless whisper Chrome let out one name. "M-Mukuro-sama."

* * *

_[The dangers are much safer than the wary.]_

**-RISK VS. CAUTION-**

**_[R.I.P. Hana Kurokawa]_**

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow, this was a pretty long chapter… I think I was trying to jam a whole lot of things in this and I feel like it came out choppy in the beginning. Well I do hope you enjoyed it anyway, and aren't too upset about me killing Hana, I actually like her._

_I was trying to make it somewhat dramatic; I'm not sure how I did.(Not to mention at that moment my Bichon-dog- whose name is Biscuit crawled into my lap and demanded I pet him, he was too cute to resist. Did I mention he sports a Mohawk? Yup! Anyway moving one…) I've never really paid attention how Kyoko would react to this sort of saturation, I hope it was okay. _

_I also tried to add some comic relief to the story, to ease the twists and turns I was pulling on you guys. Sorry. So anyway… more deaths next chapter, as well as a peek at what's going on elsewhere. Don't think I've forgotten about our other main characters. –smile- Anyway I leave you guys with a silly Omake thingy I just couldn't fit in to the chapter but couldn't throw away either. _

_Again hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you next chapter! Arrivederci! A piu tardi!(Goodbye! See you later!)_

_P.S: I was tempted to name this chapter 'It's a dog' but figured it would spoil it for you. xD_

* * *

**[OMAKE: Mukuro's '_BRILLIENT_' plan]**

Before Gokudera and the others arrived.

"Mukuro-san, are you sure about this?" Chikusa was unsure about the whole idea.

"Yes I'm sure. Now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." Mukuro's eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at his illusion, debating if he should add something extra.

"…"

"Do… you think I should add a Tutu?" Mukuro cocked his head to the side with a bemused expression.

"Mukuro-san…" Sweat drop.

"How about a hat? Or maybe a uniform or an old lady? A dress?"

"…Mukuro-san…" Chikusa pushed his glasses up his nose trying to remain calm.

"Chikusa do you think Ken will appreciate my thoughtfulness?" Mukuro looked to Chikusa with a hopeful smile.

"Mukuro-san… it's a dog."

"I know! He'll wear a birthday hat with a tutu! It's brilliant!"

"…but it's a dog."


End file.
